Lang, Lang ist's her
by SlayerDeathager
Summary: Arya trifft auf Gendry.


Lang, Lang ist's her.

Es waren nun Sieben Jahre her seit man ihn von ihr nahm. Gestohlen von ihrer Seite. Ihren Gendry.  
Als er ging fand ihre Schattenwölfin, Nymeria, sie wieder, als ob sie gespürt hätte das sie sich in größter Not befand. Sie war ihr sehr Dankbar. Langsam schloss sie die Augen als sie an den Tag zurück dachte an dem man ihr, Gendry nahm. Schmerzhaft zog sich ihr Herz zusammen.  
Sie war auf der Jagd gewesen und ruhte sie an einem Baum aus und immer wieder dachte sie dabei an ihn. Sie vermisste ihn. Ein stubbsen riss sie aus ihren Gedanken und verwirrt blickte sie ihre Schattenwölfin an. Tief sah sie ihr in die Augen und sie erkannte das etwas in ihrer Umgebung lauerte. Sie griff zu Nadel, ihrem Treuen kleinen Schwert. Als sie langsam aufstand, wippten ihre wieder lang gewordenen Haare, bei dieser Bewegung. Langsam sah sie sich um konnte allerdings niemanden erblicken. Kurz sah sie Nymeria an und schloss die Augen um durch ihre Augen zu sehen, sie vermochten mehr in der Dunkelheit erkennen als die ihrigen. Mit ihren Augen sah sie zwei Männer. Hochgewachsen. Muskulös. Aber kennen tat sie, sie nicht. Als sie wieder die Augen öffnete drehte sie sich in die Richtung der beiden Männer und sprach sie warnend:  
„Ich weiß nicht wer sich hier vor mir befindet, solltet ihr Versuchen mich zu Vergewaltigen muss ich euch leider Enttäuschen, Euer Schwanz wäre schneller ab als drin. Also offenbart euch, wenn ihr euch traut." Langsam traten die Männer vor so, dass sie, sie im Mondschein sehen konnte.  
Bei einem davon hatte sie sich geirrt, er war nicht Muskulös eher war er Dicklich. Den anderen aber Schätze sie richtig ein. Ihr kamen diese Gestalten bekannt vor, dennoch wusste sie nicht woher. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen.  
„Nennt mir eure Namen, wer steht vor mir?", die Männer schauten sie nur an auch sie schienen verwundert über ihr gegenüber. Sie grinste leicht, eine Frau die sich Verteidigen konnte kam nicht sehr oft vor, vor allem nicht mit so einem Mundwerk.  
„M'lady, sagt uns doch bitte zu erst euren Namen.", sprach der Muskulöse. Sie grinste.  
„Namen sind Schall und Rauch. Mein Name bedeutet nichts und ist in Vergessenheit geraten."  
Der Mann vor ihr gegenüber seufzte und sah den anderen an.  
„Wie ihr Wünscht, M'lady, dann sagt uns nicht euren Namen. Aber so werdet ihr die unseren auch nicht Erfahren. Es ist spät und kalt, wir suchen ein Obdach. Wisst ihr wo wir ein warmes Plätzchen finden?", kurz überlegte sie ob sie den beiden Helfen sollte und ergeben seufzte sie.  
„In der Nähe befindet sich eine Verlassene Hüte, in dieser Wohne ich in der Nähe, ich war grade auf der Jagd und machte hier rast.", sie stoppte und deutete auf das Reh am neben dem Baum.  
„Wenn ihr wollt könnt ihr eine Zeitlang meine Gäste sein, sofern ihr euch Nützlich machen könnt.", sie wartete nicht auf eine Antwort und ging weiter aus den Augenwinkeln wusste sie, dass die beiden ihr Folgten, die Winter waren Hart hier im Nordreich. Kurze Zeit später zeigte sie auf das Haus vor ihnen.  
„Das ist meine Hütte, nehmt das Feuerholz und macht im inneren ein Feuer und zündet die Kerzen an. Ich werde das Reh häuten und zerlegen und später hinein kommen.", die beiden nickten nur und gingen ins Haus.

Im Haus:

Langsam wanderte der Muskulöse von beiden im Haus herum und besah sich das kläglich Ausgestattete Haus und seufzte.  
„Meinst du wir können eine Weile hier bleiben?", fragte er den anderen welcher nur mit den Schultern zuckte. Er sah in diesem Haus nichts persönliches. Vielleicht hatte sie niemanden mehr oder nichts was ihr mehr wichtig war. Er sah nur Decken und Kissen, Teller, Gläser und auch Wein. Es wurde still im Haus. Er zündete die Kerzen an und fand es traurig das ein Mensch, kaum etwas hatte das ihm etwas bedeutete.  
„Meinst du wir finden sie?", fragte der Dickliche während er das Feuer im Kamin anzündete.  
„Ich weiß es nicht Hot Pie, es ist 7 Jahre her das wir sie sahen, es war ein Wunder das ich dich wieder fand, als ich Flüchtete.", sagte er während er die letzte Kerze anzündete.  
„Gendry, wir suchen sie nun schon seit 3 Jahren gemeinsam. Meinst du wir werden sie finden? Vielleicht ist sie...", er stoppte Gendry sah ihn wütend an.  
„Wir werden sie finden!", schrie er. Er vermochte nicht von den Vermuten hören, er wusste genau was mit Frauen passiert die Alleine unterwegs waren. Sie wurden Vergewaltigt und danach ermordet. Ihm schauderte es. So etwas durfte ihr nicht passiert sein, nein, dafür war sie zu sehr, sie. Sie war Mutig und Stark. Niemand konnte ihr etwas anhaben.  
„Ich hoffe es... Sie müsste jetzt 19 Jahre alt sein... Wie die Jahre ins Land gezogen sind. Wie sie wohl aussehen vermag?", er lachte leise. „Bestimmt immer noch wie ein Junge!", lachte er lauter und auch Gendry stimmte in dieses Lachen ein.  
„Bestimmt! Sie wird sich nicht Groß verändert haben!", lachte er und hoffte das er sich nicht irrte.  
'Ich könnte deine Familie sein', hallte es in seinem Kopf und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen.  
„Du vermisst sie sehr, oder?", er nickte nur. „Ich vermisse sie auch..."  
„Wir hätten zusammen bleiben müssen. Dann wären wir jetzt noch zusammen.", flüsterte Gendry.  
„Fehler sind Fehler, das nächste mal Wissen wir es besser.", sagte Hot Pie.

Vor der Hütte:

Sie war gerade damit fertig geworden das Tier zu zerlegen als sie lachen aus dem Haus vernahm.  
Nymeria blickte sie an und sah sie mit großen Augen an. Sie seufzte. Sie gab ihrer Schattenwölfin eines der Beine damit sie auch Futter hatte und nicht noch einmal Jagen musste.  
Genüsslich verschlag Nymeria ihr Bein und sie kraulte sie dabei leicht hinter dem Ohr.  
„In nächster Zeit werde ich keine Zeit mehr dafür haben, in Gedankengängen herumzuirren.", sagte sie leise und Nymeria sah sie kurz an bevor sie sich wieder ihrem Bein zu wandte.  
„Hättest du mich nicht wieder Gefunden, wär ich allein. Ich bin froh das du wenigstens bei mir geblieben bist...", eine Träne ran ihre Wange hinab und sie strich sie gleich wieder fort.  
„Der Winter naht...", flüsterte sie und wurde Schmerzlich daran erinnert das ihr Vater, Ihre Mutter und auch ihr Älterer Bruder Robb, Tod war. Schöner König des Nordens. Er konnte weder sich noch Mutter beschütze. Sie senkte den Kopf und seufzte. Eine ganze Weile verging in der sie nicht merkte wie Nymeria ihr Mahl beendet hatte und sie ansah erst als sie ihr eine Pfote auf die Schulter legte sah sie auf.  
„Was meinst du, Nymeria? Leben die andern noch? Oder bin ich die letzte Stark? Bin ich der Letzte Wolf?", mit treuen Augen sah Nymeria sie an und schleckte ihr durch das Gesicht.  
„Du hast recht es wird immer dich und mich als Starks geben!", lachte sie leise und versenkte ihren Kopf in Nymerias weiches Fell.  
„Arya Stark...", hauchte sie leise, lang hatte sie ihren Namen nicht mehr Verwendet.

Sie hing ihren Gedanken nach, wie Gendry wohl heute aussah? Bestimmt immer noch Muskulös und Groß und eine enorme Hitze absondernd. Sie seufzte und besah sich selbst. Würde sie ihm Gefallen?  
Sie war gewachsen, sie war nun so groß wie ihre Mutter es einst war.  
Die Brüste waren genauso gewachsen, doch sie band sie ab, niemand sollte das Ausmaß davon sehen.  
Vor zwei Jahren war sie Erblüht, konnte nun einem Mann Kinder schenken, doch sie wollte nur einem einzigem Mann Kinder schenken, ihrem Gendry... Sie seufzte, erhob sich langsam, hob das Zerteilte Reh auf und ging in die Hütte.

Als sie, die Hütte betrat sahen Gendry und Hot Pie sie an. Sie seufzte und legte Stücke des Rehes auf einen Grillrost und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl gegenüber von Gendry.  
„Da ihr mir eure Namen nicht verratet und ich auch eigentlich nicht vorhabe euch den meinen zu nennen. Will ich euch wenigstens ein wenig kennenlernen, ihr könnt, wenn ihr wollt, eine Weile hier bleiben. In der nähe befindet sich eine Heiße Quelle dort könnt ihr euch waschen.", die Beiden nickten dankbar. „Wir manchen ein Spiel daraus, ich frage euch etwas und ihr fragt mich etwas. Da ihr zu zweit seit und ich alleine, kriegt ihr nur eine Frage statt für jeden einzelnen eine.", wieder nickten beide.  
„Wie alt seit ihr?"  
„Ich bin 20.", sagte Hot Pie.

„Ich bin 23, M'lady.", beantworte Gendry. „Wie alt seit ihr?"  
„Ich bin 19 Jahre alt.", sie überlegte Kurz. „Warum seit ihr hier?"  
„Wir suchen jemanden M'lady.", Hot Pie fragte nicht oder Antwortet dabei ließ er Gendry den Vortritt.

„Warum seit ihr hier?", fragte er sie und sie sah ihm in die Augen.  
„Ich bin flüchtig.", erwiderte sie kurz und stand kurz auf und besah sich das Reh, es brauchte noch.  
„Was könnt ihr alles?", fragte sie kurz und sah ihm wieder in die Augen, sie kamen ihr so vertraut vor.  
„Ich bin Schmied M'lady und mein Freund, Bäcker. Und was könnt ihr so?", er sah nicht zur Seite sondern erwiderte ihren Blick und sah wie sich ihre Lippen langsam bewegten.  
„Ich bin gewandt mit dem Schwert und bin eine Gute Jägerin.", sie legte ihren Kopf schief und besah sich den Dicklichen. Beide kamen ihr so bekannt vor auch das was, sie konnten kam ihr merkwürdig bekannt vor. Sie ließ sich wieder auf den Stuhl fallen und stützte ihren Kopf in die Hände und überlegte. Nymeria setzte sich wachend neben sie. Den beiden wurde unbehaglich. Aber auch in ihren Köpfen ratterte es.  
„Woher kommt ihr?", fragte sie. „Aus dem Süden und ihr?" - „Aus dem Norden."  
Sie sahen sich an.  
„Wie heißt ihr?", er grinste nur. „Wie heißt ihr?", fragte er sie.  
Sie schloss die Augen und stand auf. Besah sich erneut das Reh. Sie seufzte. Wenn sie ihr schon so bekannt vorkamen, konnte sie ihnen auch ihren Namen sagen und außerdem würden sie etwas Zeit miteinander verbringen.  
„Ich könnte deine Familie sein...", fing sie flüsternd an und Gendry blieb der Atem stocke. Er kannte diesen Satz.  
„Ich bin aus dem Hause Stark, Tochter des Hauses mit dem Schutzpatron des Wolfes. Nymeria, meine Wölfin ist der Beweis.", sie legte eine Pause sein da der Muskulöse aprubt aufstand und der Dickliche weitete die Augen.  
„Mein Name ist Arya Stark.", kaum hatte sie aus gesprochen wurde sie von ihrem Stuhl empor gehoben und in die Arme geschlossen. Sie war verwirrt aber langsam verhärtete sich ihr Verdacht... Nymeria neben ihr Knurrte kurz und sah weiter wachsam zu.  
„Wie lautet euer Name?", fragte sie erstickt.  
„Du könntest meine Lady sein...", flüsterte er in ihr Haar.  
„Ich bin Gendry, Bastard vom Toten König Baratheon. Schmied aus Königsmund und mein Gefährte ist Hot Pie, Bäckersohn aus Königsmund.", tränen rannen ihre Wange hinab. Sie schluckte. „Gendry...", hauchte sie leise und auch er hauchte leise ihren Namen. Sie verbrachte nur kurze Zeit in seinen Armen den das Fleisch fing an Verbrannt zu riechen und sie befreite sich aus seinen Armen und holte das Fleisch vom Grill und legte es auf den Tisch.  
„Esst...", sagte sie leise und sah Gendry unentwegt an. Er war, wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatte. Groß, Muskulös und immer noch verströmte er eine enorme Hitze.  
Langsam essen besah sich Gendry, Arya. Sie war anders als er gedacht hatte. Sie hatte lange Haare bekommen und war gewachsen und auch ihr Gesicht war zarter geworden, sie war wunderschön.  
Sie waren alle Glücklich sie hatten sich wiedergefunden. Sie redeten und lachten. Bis spät in die Nacht. Alle legten sich Schlafen.  
Arya wachte Nachts auf und verließ das Haus, durch das schließen der Tür wachte Gendry auf und sah sich um, sie fehlte und mechanisch stand er auf und folgte ihr. Nymeria bemerkte das beide gingen doch sie, wollte lieber schlafen. Sie war zur heißen Quelle gegangen, die sich in der Nähe des Hauses befand. Sie war gerade dort angekommen und fing langsam an ihre Kleider abzulegen. Gendry beobachtete dies aus einer Entfernung.  
Das Mondlicht schien auf sie hinab und er sah sie im vollen Licht.  
Als ihr Oberteil den Boden berührte und ihre Haare Kurz von ihrem Rücken gefegt waren sah er einen Verband?  
'War sie verletzt?', fragte er sich. Ihre Haare wippten hin und her und Schlussendlich zog sie sich langsam die Hose aus. Vollkommen Nackt stand sie nun vor ihm mit nur dem Verband und sie wusste nicht das er dort war  
'Wunderschön...', dachte sich Gendry als er sie besah und wollte langsam zu ihr gehen als er sah wie sie Hand an ihrem Verband anlegte. Sie wickelte ihn langsam ab und er verstand nicht, keine Wunden. Er machte noch einen Schritt auf sie zu und übersah den Stock der unter seinen Füßen brach. Erst als sie sich kurz umsah, weil sie dieses Geräusch vernahm wusste er warum. Sie band sich ihre Brüste hab, damit sie unansehnlicher für Männer war.  
Langsam tauchte sie ins warme Wasser ein und versenkte den Kopf in den Nacken. Ihre Langen braunen Haare waren dadurch am unteren Teil Nass und klebten als sie den Kopf hob an ihrem Gesamten Körper. Gendry stockte der Atem. So etwas wunderschönes hatte er noch nie erblicken dürfen. Er bemerkte das sich etwas in seiner Hose regte. Arya erregte ihn. Sehr sogar. Er ging langsam auf sie zu und stand fast vor ihr und sie bemerkte das sie beobachtet wurde. Sie versank sich im Wasser so das nur noch ihr Kopf an der Oberfläche war. Sie sah ihn schweigend an. Das einzige an das er noch denken konnte war das er sie berühren wollte. Er zog sich rasch aus und sie sah seine Erregung.  
'Ist er wegen mir erregt?', fragt sich Arya und beobachtet wie er ins Wasser stieg und auf sie zu kam. Vor ihr blieb er stehen und auch sie stand wieder auf. Sie ging ihm bis zur Brust. Sie schaute zu ihm hoch um in seine Augen zu sehen. Still schweigend standen sie da.  
„Warum bist du mir gefolgt?", fragte sie ihn.  
„Ich hatte Angst du würdet nicht wieder kommen...", flüsterte er und sie lächelte leise. Sie ging näher an ihn heran und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust. Ihre Brüste drückten dabei leicht in seinen Bauch und sie spürte wie er härter wurde, da sich sein Penis an ihren Beinen hinauf rieb.  
„Sag mir Gendry, willst du mich?", er nickte nur.  
„Hast du mich Gesucht, Gendry?", wieder nickte er nur.  
„Ich habe dich nicht gesucht Gendry...", flüsterte sie und er sah sie an.  
„Warum?", fragte er enttäuscht.  
„Weil ich dachte du wärst bei der Roten Hexe glücklich, oder sie würde machen das du glücklich bist...", sagte sie verletzt und er nahm sie in den Arm.

„Sie hat es versucht...", flüsterte er und sie zog scharf die Luft ein. „Doch nur aus dem Grund weil sie mein Blut wollte...", sie sah ihm in die Augen und erkannte darin Schmerz ausgenutzt worden zu sein.  
„Was ist mit dir, hattest du jemanden der dich versuchte glücklich zu machen?", und Arya schüttelte den Kopf.  
Er war froh das zu hören. Keiner hatte sie Berührt.  
„Arya? Als wir getrennt waren, wurde mir schnell klar wie sehr ich dich brauche. Wie sehr du mir an meiner Seite fehlst. Wie sehr ich dich liebe...", sie stellte sich auf Zehenspitzen und Küsste ihn auf die Lippen und hauchte nur ein „Ich liebe dich auch, Gendry...", als sie sich von seinen Lippen löste sah er sie lächelnd an.  
„Du könntest meine Lady sein...", sagte er.  
„Ich könnte deine Familie sein...", sagte sie.  
Sieh sahen sich einfach an und Arya schluckte Nervös und trat einen Schritt zurück. Gendry sah sie verwirrt an.  
„Was ist los?", fragte er sie und sie schluckte als ob sie Angst hätte.  
„Du wirkst nervös...", hauchte er und suchte ihre Nähe. Sie schluckte.  
„Als wir getrennt waren... Habe ich oft von dir Geträumt...", um sein Herz wurde es warm. „Ich habe geträumt wir hätten uns auf jede erdenkliche Art und weise... Geliebt.", er öffnete geschockt die Augen.  
„Frauen träumen auch von so etwas?", fragte er erstaunt und sie lachte leise.  
„Ich will dich, Gendry." - „Ich will dich, Arya."

Sie küsste ihn, innig und er erwiderte diesen Kuss mit inniger Leidenschaft. Seine Zunge bat um Einlass, dem sie ihm schnell gewährte. Als sie sich von einander lösten, waren beide außer Atem. Mit geröteten Wangen sah sie ihn an. Sie war nervös und er merkte das. Sie senkte den Blick.  
„Du brauchst nicht nervös zu sein.", fing er an und hob ihren Blick indem er seine Finger unter ihr Kinn legte.  
„Ich werde nichts tun, was du mir nicht gestattest...", hauchte er bevor er sie küsste als der Kuss endete sagte sie:  
„Ich habe Angst was falsch zu machen...", er lächelte.  
„Das ich das noch Erleben darf, Arya vom Hause Stark hat Angst?", sie sah in sauer an und er wusste nicht was mit ihm geschah als sie sein Glied mit den Händen umfasste und sie auf und ab schob. Er zog scharf die Luft ein und stöhnte. Er küsste sie während sie dies tat. Als sie aufhörte biss sie sich auf die Lippe und sah ihn aus Lust verschleierten Augen an. Sie überlegte ob sie sich trauen konnte und zog scharf die Luft ein.  
„Setz dich dorthin...", flüsterte sie leise und zeigte auf einen höher Gelegenen Stein. Er tat was sie sagte und war verwundert. 'Was hat sie vor?', fragte er sich.  
Als er saß, biss sie sich wieder auf die Lippen und er fand das sie dabei unwiderstehlich aussah.

Sein Atmen stockte als er merkte wie ihre Lippen seine Spitze berührten und an dieser langsam leckte.  
Er stützte sich auf seine Arme und schloss stöhnend die Augen. Langsam ging sie mir ihrem Mund tiefer und umschloss schon bald sein ganzes Glied und saugte ausgiebig daran. Sie fuhr auf und ab mit ihrem Mund und brachte ihn mit ihrem Zungenbewegungen um den Verstand. Sein stöhnen wurde dabei immer lauter.  
„Stopp!", sagte er als er merkte das er es nicht mehr lange aushielt und sie sah ihn an und ließ von ihm ab.  
„Habe ich was falsch gemacht?", fragte sie ihn und er schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Der Spaß soll doch weiter gehen, oder? Du hast deine Sache zu gut gemacht...", sagte er schelmisch grinsend.  
„Aber jetzt bin ich dran.", noch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte stieg er ins Wasser und setzte sie auf den Stein. Verwirrt legte sie den Kopf zur Seite und sah ihn an. Er öffnete ihre Beine mit der Hand und küsste ihre Oberschenkelinnenseite und fuhr immer weiter hinauf. Als er an ihrer Scheide ankam zog sie scharf die Luft ein.  
Langsam leckte er über die Klitoris und sie stöhnte auf. Er leckte über einfach alles, an dieser Stelle.  
Ihr stöhnen war laut und er bemerkte das er stoppen musste weil sonst der ganze Spaß zu ende war.  
Er zog sie zu sich ins Wasser und küsste sie innig.  
„Arya...", hauchte er und sie nickte nur. Gendry besah sich die Quelle und fand was er suchte, eine Wand an der sie sich anlehnen konnte. Er zog sie dahin und drückte sie mit seinem Körper gegen die Wand. Tief sah er ihr in die Augen und küsste sie. Er hob sie hoch und drängte sich zwischen ihre Beine und brach den Kuss ab und sah sie an und bat so um Einverständnis welches sie ihm mit einem Nicken gewährte. Er stieß zu und bemerkte einen widerstand den er schnell durch Stoß. Sie zog scharf die Luft ein als sie den Schmerz davon spürte und er stoppte kurz. Er wartet einen Moment bevor er beginn sich in ihr zu bewegen. Sie stöhnte laut auf genau wie er.  
Er bewegte sich immer schneller und schneller und das stöhnen wurde lauter. Es spornte ihn an weiter zu machen doch Arya legte seine Hand auf die Brust und sah ihm grinsend in die Augen.  
„Der Spaß soll doch noch nicht vorbei sein...", und auch er musste grinsen. Er entzog sich ihr und sie küssten sich. Sie wusste wenn sie jetzt sofort weiter machte, würde es bei ihm nicht mehr lange dauern. Er massierte dabei ihre Brüste und sie stöhnte dabei in den Kuss hinein. Als sie dachte eine gewisse Zeit sei vergangen, grinste sie ihn an.  
„Willst du mich wie eine Hure ficken?", fragte sie schelmisch und er grinste.  
Sie drehte sich um. Ihre Brüste drücken sich dabei an der Wand und er stoß zu. Er nahm sie von hinten und beiden gefiel es. Sie stöhnte laut und biss sich auf die Lippen den er stieß immer Tiefer zu und machte sie damit verrückt, ihr stöhnen wurde immer lauter. Er grinste und fuhr mit seiner Hand vorne zwischen ihre Beine und massierte ihre Scheide. Erregt warf sie den Kopf in den Nacken und schrie vor Erregung und er stöhnte kurz auf als sich alles um seine Glied zusammen zog und enger wurde. Kurz überlegte er ob er es nun auch für sich zu Ende bringen sollte doch als er gerade weiter machen wollte hörte er ein gehauchtes: „Nein." Er entzog sich ihr und sie sah ihn sauer an.  
„Du Schuft.", er grinste.  
„Zahl es mir doch Heim.", sagte er herausfordernd und sie atmete schwer.  
„Dahinten gibt es ein Sitzgelegenheit, im warmen Wasser. Setzt dich dorthin.", sagte sie und zeigte dort hin.  
Er folgte ihrem Befehl und grinste. Langsam folgte sie ihm und grinste.

Er setzte sich hin und bemerkte wie sie sich auf ihn setzte und sein Glied in sich versank. Sie bewegte sich auf ihm und drückte seinen Oberkörper nach unten. Er sah von unten auf sie hinab. Sah wie sich ihre Brüste auf und ab wippten. Er griff zu. Massierte sie und brachte sie zum stöhnen. Sie bewegte sich immer schneller und er stöhnte lauter. Er zog scharf die Luft ein als er sich in ihr ergoss. Sie grinste zufrieden und beugte sich zu ihm hinab und küsste ihn.  
„Arya Stark, sie sind außergewöhnlich.", sagte er außer Atem.  
„Gendry Baratheon, sie sind umwerfend.", sagte sie ihm hauchend. Er setzte sich auf und sie stieg von ihm hinab und stieg ins Wasser. Er saß noch auf dem Stein. Beobachtete sie und grinste als sie ins Wasser tauchte und wieder auftauchte. Ihr stieg ins Wasser und umarmte sie von hinten.  
„Ich habe dich Gefunden, M'lady.", sagte er und sie grinste.  
„Und noch vieles mehr...", hauchte sie und er küsste sie in den Nacken. 


End file.
